Lucius Malfoy
Lucius Malfoy is the Lord of Malfoy Manor and a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort. He has served the Dark Lord since the First Wizarding War and is loyal to him to this day. Lucius is the husband of Narcissa Black-Malfoy, with whom he has two children, Draco and Lila. Early life Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was born to Abraxas and Ryellana Malfoy on December 27, 1954. As the only heir to a wealthy and respected wizarding family, he was born into privilege. He was raised with the idea drilled into his head that anything he wanted, he could have. It wasn't long after his arrival at Hogwarts–he was sorted into Slytherin, as was the rest of his family before him–that he fell madly in love with Narcissa Black. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she didn't love him in return. He had money, power, and looks- why couldn't she see that? Her parents certainly did. They arranged a marriage between the two, and Lucius was thrilled. Narcissa, on the other hand, was less than pleased. In preparation for their marriage, the two were forced to spend time together, getting to know one another at their parents' prodding. On one occasion, Narcissa was harassed by Lucius's friends, and he proceeded to hex them, which ended with two of his friends in St. Mungo's. Narcissa was frustrated with the situation and with her own conflicted feelings, and broke off the engagement. Lucius was heartbroken, and he began trying to win her back. He sent her flowers constantly and wrote her countless letters, but it wasn't until a ball held by her parents that things changed. Lucius arrived in a mask, and he asked for her hand to dance. Narcissa had no idea who he was, but they began to talk, and she began to lower her mental walls and allow him to understand her. They kissed, and she pulled off his mask to reveal his identity. They began to see one another again, and eventually, they were reengaged. They were married in 1977. Dark magic, joining the Death Eaters, and the First Wizarding War Lucius's father, Abraxas, was quite a practitioner of dark magic. Thus, from his youth, Lucius was instructed in the dark arts and the ways of blood supremacy. When the Dark Lord first rose to power, Lucius was young and headstrong. He believed in Voldemort's cause, and he volunteered his services to what he would later realize was a lifetime's quest. His sister-in-law and her husband also joined the Dark Lord, and Narcissa offered her support, but she was never initiated into the Death Eater ranks. Lucius, on the other hand, became one of Voldemort's most loyal followers and fought for him with passion. Lucius and Narcissa had a son, Draco, in 1980. Lucius has always loved his son and attempted to give him the best upbringing humanly possible, which has led him to ingrain the same prejudices and views that he was taught into Draco's mind. He has always tried to do right by his son, but he knows he often comes across as harsh. He wants what is best for Draco and has tried to mold him into a young man who will be able to make his own way in the world, when he leaves home. After the Dark Lord's fall, Lucius attempted to return to a normal life with his wife and son, in the hopes that they could stay out of trouble and out of harm's way. Lucius claimed to have served Voldemort while under the influence of the Imperius Curse–a claim which kept him from serving a sentence in Azkaban and allowed him to go on with his life. The Second Wizarding War Lucius was summoned again into the Dark Lord's service in 1995, when Voldemort was reborn. The Dark Lord was disappointed in Lucius for not seeking him out, and Lucius has been steadily losing the Dark Lord's favor ever since. His loss of the prophecy pertaining to Potter in the Department of Mysteries and resulting Azkaban sentence, it seems, was the final straw for Voldemort. The Dark Lord selected Lucius's son Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore, presumably with the intention of letting Draco die. It was while in Azkaban that Lucius learned Narcissa was pregnant once again. He was released from prison by Voldemort, but not before missing the birth of his daughter, Lila. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord's power continued to grow. When Lila was six months old, she was abducted from Malfoy Manor. Lucius blames himself, because if he had been home, he could have helped his wife fight off the intruders. Later that day, he was summoned to Voldemort's home in Little Hangleton, where a deadly battle broke out between the Death Eaters and an ambushing group of Ministry personnel. After the battle, Voldemort and the Death Eaters shifted their base of operations to Malfoy Manor, much to Lucius's apprehensiveness. On the first evening of the group's presence in his home, Lucius was forced to watch his wife suffer the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse for speaking in defense of their family. He regretted being unable to stop it, and he promised her that if she were ever in danger again, he would do anything in his power to protect her. This promise came to fruition much sooner than expected. The following day, Lucius was ordered to lead an attack on Diagon Alley in order to train Daphne Greengrass, his newly-named apprentice. Narcissa insisted on joining them, and against his better judgment and in an attempt to make her happy, he agreed. The battle resulted in several civilian deaths, including Lucius's murder of Ravenclaw student Su Li. None of the Death Eaters were killed, but Narcissa, Rodolphus, and Rookwood were mortally wounded by Wolverine. Horrified and scared beyond reason, Lucius returned to the Manor with Narcissa and managed to heal her, saving her life. Voldemort proceeded to mock Lucius for Narcissa's misfortune, his own inability to protect her, and Draco's failure at using the Killing Curse on Wolverine. Voldemort severed two of Lucius's fingers, though Narcissa was later able to reattach them. That evening, the Manor's dining room served as the meeting location of both the Death Eaters and the Brotherhood. An altercation between Lucius and once-friend Augustus Rookwood followed supper. The following day, Lucius, Draco, and multiple other Death Eaters were sent on a mission for Voldemort, and on their return, they were called to meet in the ballroom in order to hear the assignments of new apprentices. Narcissa volunteered to be trained, and Lucius was designated to train her, with Daphne's training transfering to Ryan Nott. Training Main article: Death Eater Training, July 1997 The first day of Death Eater Apprentice training took place at Malfoy Manor. Knox Avery assembled a group of Muggles to be used as targets of the Cruciatus Curse by first the masters and then the apprentices. Instead of being assigned an unknown Muggle, as were the other master-apprentice pairs, Lucius and Narcissa were designated to torture Monika, their servant. Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Malfoy Family Category:Villains Category:De Changy Family Category:Death Eaters Category:Azkaban Inmates